


Bid your ass adieu

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha Brittany S. Pierce, Alpha Santana Lopez, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Quinn Fabray, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn Fabray may or may have not gone into heat at McKinley because she had forgotten to take her heat suppressants for the first time since she went to one of Puck's parties back in Sophomore year.





	1. Quinn

Being an Omega **_and_ ** the school’s “Queen Bee” at the same time wasn’t the most easy thing to be, especially when I had an overwhelming quantity of boys, be it Alpha, Beta or even Omega, fawning over me. They all thought that they could mate with me, even if I had already been mated and the smell of my **_mates_ ** could be easily smelled from afar. Besides, I made sure to never cover the two mating marks that were decorating my neck, the two mating marks that I wore with pride and dignity despite the slut-shaming I suffered from the vast majority of the desperate Omega girls at McKinley.

One could easily tell which mark belonged to who. The deeper one, the one that was somewhat more reddish than the other and seemed to have been more aggressively done was Santana’s one. The other one, the slightly more superficial one, the one that was more and rosy and seemed to have been done carefully, sweetly and gently was Brittany’s. My two best friends, currently girlfriends, were the ones who I had willingly mated with, and I didn’t regret it even if Santana was overprotective and difficult to cope with at times.

“Ugh, again?” I mumbled, trying hard to not roll my eyes when I saw my locker. The words “slut, harlot, whore, bitch, opportunist, suck real dick,” were written all over the metal in bold black letters for the third time that week, and it was only Tuesday. I sighed and rolled my eyes, tired of that treatment. Ever since the beginning of Sophomore year I had been disturbed in many different ways since the first day I went back to McKinley from one of Puck’s parties having two almost twin mating bites on my neck done by Santana and Brittany, and we were in the middle of Senior year.

It partially was Finn’s fault. His fragile and wounded ego just couldn’t get over that I had left him for Santana and Brittany. He probably was the most stereotypical jock ever. The star quarterback, goofy, popular, and a magnet to nerd and shy girls. And his dynamic— Alpha, of fucking course...— only made it worse. Sure, I had dated him for a year and a couple of months until Puck’s party, but that was only because Coach Sylvester insisted that her head Cheerios had to date a popular guy, and so I started to date Finn, Santana “dated” Puck and Brittany had sex with almost the whole school. And so when I ended my relationship with him, he turned into a kid with a never ending tantrum and tried to get back at me via his oblivious minions. It was incredibly bizarre how I could get bullied with such frequency yet still be the Head Bitch In Charge of the school.

“Hey there, Sweet Cheeks,” Santana said as she approached me, Brittany walking by her side with a wide smile on her face. I smirked and opened the locker door before they could see the pejorative words written on it because I knew how **_overprotective and angry_ ** they got with things like that, especially Santana, but I was too slow because my Latina had seen it. “ _Por Dios_ … Again? I swear, Q, if this keeps on going I’m going to _cuts_ Finnessa’s manly boobs,” Santana promised with a frown and a voice so low that provoked me goosebumps.

“Babe let us do something to stop this…” Brittany pleaded with an adorable pout. I sighed as I shook my head. “But you don’t deserve this! You’ve been going through this almost for three years,” She added and Santana nodded fiercely. I looked at them and smiled as I felt my chest tightening and a pang of sadness running through my entire body. I really didn’t want them to get into trouble for me.

“It’s fine girls… In a couple of month we will graduate and get away from Lima and never look back, I just have to endure it for a bit longer,” I said as I took my Spanish books from the locker. I remembered how we promised to get the hell away from Lima once we were legally adults and high school was over. The only thing that we feared was that our friendship would be over by the time we turned eighteen and we were able to go away, but we didn’t have to fear that anymore since we were mated for life.

“We know, but you just don’t get to go through this bullshit just because you have two smoking hot Alphas as your mates and girlfriends…” Santana said with a clenched jaw. I completely agreed, especially with the “smoking hot” part, but there was nothing we could do. Even Sue had tried to stop it because according to her “nobody messes with the daughters she could never have because she had her ovaries removed back in the good ol’ days” but the bullying eventually resumed.

“It’s okay, let the haters hate,” I said as I shifted my weight from one foot to another when the hell the weather had gotten so hot. Santana was about to say something but I leaned in and kissed her passionately, partially because that was one of the few effective ways to make her shut up and partly because I was dying to kiss her after a whole weekend of being physically away from them. “Don’t worry, _Alpha…_ ” I murmured against her lips when I separated slightly, dragging my words a bit more heavily when I said Alpha. Santana sighed in delight and I knew that I had succeeded.

“I want my sweet lady kisses too,” Brittany said and when I looked at her, she was pouting once again. It was difficult to believe at times that Brittany was an Alpha just like Santana because of her behaviour, but I cherished her nonetheless. It just made her more exotic, lovable, likeable, desirable. I smiled as I walked towards her and kissed her more softly than I kissed Santana because I knew how she liked her sweet lady kisses.

“Don’t be jealous, love,” I said with a smirk when I pulled away, taking in the adorable and goofy expression on my girlfriend’s face and the shy smile that was on her lips. “We should go to class now, we don’t want Mr Schuester to scold us because we were late, do we?” I teased with a smirk when I noticed three things. The heat on my cheeks and body in general, the ring of the bells announcing the beginning of the first period, and the way they were looking at me.

When I started to walk towards the classroom, I felt a pang on the lower part of my stomach and I groaned. Almost immediately, Brittany and Santana were by my side, trying to ask me what was wrong. I tried to breathe, but it came as a small pant. My throat was burning and my eyes were getting teary.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Is it your heat? I can smell it,” Santana said with wide eyes and I shook my head because it was impossible.

“It can’t be… I’m on my suppressants,” I firmly stated as I regained my composure after some seconds. I was dizzy and everything was a blur, a hut mess of blur things I couldn’t see perfectly well.

“B-But it does smell like it…” Brittany tried, her left arm around my waist, below Santana’s right arm. I shook my head no once more because I was utterly convinced that it couldn’t be because of the suppressants.

“Maybe it’s a side effect of the pills… My mo— Judy, used to say that taking the pills without a rest in between could have bad consequences,” I admitted sheepishly, not wanting to remember that woman more than necessary.

“Then what do we do?” Santana asked as she worried her lower lip. It was unbelievably cute and sweet to see her so worry, so preoccupied, like the Alpha she was trying to protect her Omega.

“Take me to the nearest bathroom, please… And then go to class. I’ll try to cool myself down and then I’ll go there with you,” I stated as I looked at both of them.

“We cannot leave you like this!” Brittany complained, even if she was helping me like she was previously told.

“Yes you can, besides… You two can’t miss more classes, it’ll be bad for your grades hence it will spoil your probabilities of entering the college you two would like to get in. I may be an Omega but I know how to take care of myself, don’t worry about me,” I said as convincingly as I could. If I wanted, I could be even more bossy and stubborn than Rachel Berry herself. Both of them sighed and nodded, but I could see how they were still worried.

Inside the bathroom, I opened the water tap and waited until it was as cool as it could get before I basically splashed it against my head. I could tell that Brittany and Santana were gone because their smells were vague and somewhat faded, and for that I was grateful because they would worry for nothing. I was panting by that point, but I didn’t understand why. At least I didn’t understand until another wave of pain and heat got into my body and made me kneel down because of the intensity of those two things.

“I’m on my suppressants… How is this possible?” I asked metaphorically to myself. I was convinced that I was on my suppressants, I was utterly sure that I was on them, but then everything started to connect into place by itself. The suppressant jar that I had been seeing throughout the last two months was Brittany’s, and I hadn’t taken a single one of my pills since the day my parents kicked me out when they discovered that my mates were Santana and Brittany, my two best friends, and not two handsome, Christian and wealthy Alphas as I used to claim.

My eyes widened in fear. It was the first heat I was experiencing since Puck’s party in Sophomore year, and it was shaking me inside out. It was one million times more awful and unbearable than the ones I used to go through before I started taking the damned pills. How could have I been so stupid to believe that I was on my pills when I wasn’t? Besides, I didn’t even take Brittany’s so why did my brain think that I was taking them?

“F-Fuck…” I mumbled as I tried to get up. I just couldn’t get up, my feet wouldn’t stop shaking and faltering. When I thought the situation couldn’t get any worse, the door opened and an Alpha entered.


	2. Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this is out of character, like a lot... But that's what happens sometimes in AU's and fics, right? Anyway, I hope you like it.

Ten minutes had passed since we left Quinn in the bathroom and I was already seeing red, not only because her scent had flared up something inside me that only God knows how much I need to keep it under control unless I want to become a sex machine but also because Quinn never was late. No matter what, she NEVER was late because “tardiness wasn’t allowed when you were a Fabray”

“Hey, San,” Brittany murmured by my side, and I tilted my head to the left so that she knew that I had heard her and that she had my attention. However, when I moved my head, I was struck with a familiar yet new scent that covered my whole skin in goosebumps. “Do you smell that too?” She asked in a hushed whisper, a hot whisper against my sensitive ear. I looked at her and saw how red her face was, her breathing heavy, and I immediately knew that something was wrong.

“Yeah… But I don’t know what it is,” I mumbled, looking around subtly to see how the rest of the class looked. The Alphas seemed… Aroused for some fucking reason, and I was too but at least I knew why, while the Omegas looked uncomfortable. The Betas looked slightly bewildered. I looked at the front once more, and then again I found Quinn’s seat empty.

“Do you think it has to deal with—” Before she could finish her sentence I nodded at least five or six times, maybe because I knew what she was going to say or maybe because the scent of distressed pheromones—Quinn’s distressed pheromones—hit me with the strength of a train. I raised from my seat and so did Brittany, both of our chairs falling to the floor by the spontaneity of the action and the speed we had applied. Mr Schuester opened his mouth and frowned.

“Brittany, Santana, please sit down,” He said, but I didn’t fucking care about what he was saying because I was focused on the increase of distressed scent. I was sweating by that point, and all I wanted to do was get the fuck out of the room and rush over my Omega.

“But Mister Schue, something is wrong with Quinn,” Brittany spat, and by how quick her words were I assumed she was in the same state as me. I looked at her once more and saw how there were beds of sweat on her temples and neck, running down her flesh slowly, and I wondered if I looked like that too.

“Really?” He asked, looking completely surprised. Of fucking course he didn’t notice, he was a Beta after all and Betas didn’t notice or weren’t affected by ruts, heats or distressed pheromones like Alphas or Omegas did. He tilted his head and looked to the rest of the class, and so did I. The Alphas were now chewing their lips, or their pens, or their nails with one hand on their pants. ‘Fucking jocks’ I thought as I tried not to growl. They never missed the opportunity to jack off or touch themselves, be it in public or not. They were disgusting. 

“Yes, really. And now if you’ll excuse us we are going to get the hell out of this classroom and  go with our Omega and you’re not going to stop us because I’m pretty damn sure that if Miss Pillsbury was the one going through her heat or some Omega thing you’d leave everything behind the exact same moment you’d notice,” I announced as I walked towards the door, hand in hand with Brittany. Before we got out, I turned around and looked at him. “And by the way, it’s said  _ amigo  _ and not  _ amigou. ¡No me gusta su pronunciación!”  _ And with that said, Brittany grabbed my right wrist and pulled me out of the class.

We ran towards the bathroom, and when we were close enough we heard something disturbing. Soft whimpers. Choked sobs. Loud moans. We almost had to double check that it was the girls bathroom the one we were in front of, but it was crystal clear that Quinn was inside when her scent was so condensed and it came from inside. There was another scent though. The one of a rut. I growled and pushed the door, making it hit the wall in a strong way that it may or may had not broken slightly the wall. We were not prepared for what was inside.

“Q-Quinn…” Brittany whispered behind me, her voice fading at the end. Quinn was shoved against the sink, tears running down her cheeks, her whole body shaking,—her whole NAKED body shaking— her arms tied together with a jacket and placed behind her back and an anti-stress ball on her mouth. Between her legs, Finn Hudson was thrusting in and out and I could see, oh how well I could see, his fucking knot keeping him inside of her. I snarled and grabbed him from behind, pushing him to the back so I could get him away from her because the dumbass hadn’t noticed us because he was way too focused on his needs.

“What the—” He mumbled, but he didn’t get the right to speak after trying, and actually have the guts to do it, to rape  **_my_ ** Omega, so I hit him with my elbow on the mouth before pushing him against the floor. When he was lying there, I turned around to look at Quinn, who was being attended by Brittany. The first thing I noticed was that the ball that had been in her mouth was in fact one a small balloon filled with orbeez, glue and water. She probably hadn’t bitten it because of the dangers of the glue, and he had probably shoved it inside her mouth to keep her from screaming. The second thing that I had noticed was that the jacket’s knot was very complex since brittany couldn’t undo it the first three times she had tried to, and when Quinn’s wrists were free, they were red. I asked to myself how the fuck a jacket could do that, but I didn’t think about it too much since I was too busy trying to keep Hudson on the floor.

“Babe what happened?” I heard Brittany ask while I was sitting on top of Hudson’s chest, my fists clenched and hitting his face constantly as I worried my lower lip. I had completely gone feral, but I didn’t care. In that moment the only thing I cared about was getting Quinn out of there and be comforted and listened by Brittany, so that’s what I focused on.

“Britt take her to the choir room or something but  **take her away from here** ,” I ordered in a growl, and I saw her nodding and taking Quinn’s clothes from the floor. I looked back at Finn and saw how he seemed to be lost for a moment before he started to spar with me. When I finally heard the door closing, I let myself loose and started fighting with him.

“Okay so now that we are alone and you’ve finally given me a good fucking reason to bit your ass up until you won’t be able to move anymore…” I said before hitting his dick with my left knee, smiling in delight when he groaned in pain. “I’m going to make you suffer as long as I can for everything that you’ve done to her,” I swore as I took one of his cheeks on my hands and scratched it with my nails.

“Get off me, bitch!” He screamed as he rolled to his side, making me fall off him. He placed himself on top of me and punched me on the nose. I scoffed as I tried to hit him again in his crotch. “You don’t fucking understand how it is to be left by the most popular girl, the head cheerleader, the one that was supposed to be mine, FOR HER TWO BEST FRIENDS. My mother was ashamed of me, and even Puck made fun of me during practice because I had lost to two female Alpha’s that don’t even have a dick unless they are on their rut! I had to stand so many teasing and mocks from my teammates… It is only fair that I get my payback!” I was surprised by the amount of shit that came out of his mouth, but then again, Finn Hudson wasn’t the most clever person at McKinley. But still, with every word he spat, I felt my rage growing wider and wider, so I kicked as hard as I could, got up and pushed him against the wall.

“Okay, listen to me shithead. First of all… You don’t fucking understand how it is to see your girlfriend, your  **_mate_ ** , being slut-shamed for years just because you, you asshole, just can’t get over the fact that she has chosen  **_us, BRITTANY AND ME,_ ** over  **_you_ ** and that she is happy with us. No one can choose who they want to mate with, and if Quinn could, trust me, she wouldn’t have mated with you, no matter how stereotypical and cliché the “head cheerleader and star quarterback” thing is.” I stated, my fist connecting with his jaw everytime I paused to take a breath. 

“Second, you’re a fucking sore loser that can only think of popularity even if being in Glee club with the rest of us and having lost twice isn’t the most popular thing of the entire world. Really Hudson? How much of an  **asshole** are you? Raping Quinn may give you the popularity that you want because you were her first time and you can just go on and say ‘I deflowered Quinn Fabray’ but you won’t go away so easily, NOT WHEN YOU’VE RAPED  **_MY_ ** OMEGA. Sure, Brittany may have taken Quinn out of here but I know how pissed she is as well. She may be the most peaceful and sweet of us two, but she can sure as hell beat your sorry ass just as much as I can, so don’t you dare to think that you’re going to get away with this. Besides, your mother may be the biggest shark in Ohio, but sexually assaulting a marked Omega is the most illegal thing you can do apart from selling drugs to kids and killing someone so you’re going to have a nasty rep after this even if your mommy gets your ass out of juvy,” As I spoke, I felt blood in my mouth and the only thing I could see was red, furious red everywhere. I was mad, I had gone nuts even in my feral state and I didn’t understand how the fuck I was talking so much, but I didn’t care because I was finally giving him a well deserved lesson.

“Third… I swear to God that if—” Before I could keep on talking or hitting him, two strong arms grabbed me from behind and yanked me from behind. I didn’t know what was happening until I was hugged. I tried to calm down, but I kept shaking. I recognized the smell, I could recognize it everywhere and anywhere, so I tried to relax for them just for that time. When I opened my eyes, Puck was looking at me worriedly, but we weren’t in the bathroom anymore. I looked around and saw that we were in the hallway, and Finn was in handcuffs. Rachel Berry talking to the police. 

“Wow hot stuff, I’ve never seen you lost your temper like that,” Puck muttered as he patted my back. He must had seen how confused I was because he kept talking. “I was skipping class when I heard you screaming in the bathroom and heard the words ‘rape’, ‘my omega’ and ‘nasty rep’ so I came in and found you beating Finn up. He was about to pass out when I found you two, so I pulled you away. Suddenly, Rachel came out from one of the bathroom stalls and explained everything to me, how she was too scared to do anything and how Quinn’s distressed pheromones had scared her… Apparently, she had called the police before you two came in and voilá, that brings up to the present. You are not going to be taken to the police thanks to the sexy Jew, so you should thank her when you get the chance.” I nodded bewildered as I tried to process the information. I looked down at my fists and saw how the skin of my knuckles was peeling off and blood came off from various spots. I sighed and turned around, only to be stopped by a police woman.

“Excuse me, but we would like to talk with you for some moments,” She said with a soft voice, and I looked at Puck.

“I want to see Quinn,” I told her, and she nodded in as if she was telling me that she understood the situation, but she just wouldn’t let me go.

“I know sweetheart but we need to make you some questions, after that you’ll be free to go.” She reassured me, and I ended up agreeing and waiting for those questions inside the History class as I remembered everything that I knew about Omegas. I had read various times that even if the Omega had gone through a traumatic experience, with the help of the Alpha or the mate they could get over that eventually, or that the mate’s presence was something that could make easier the coping process. 

I just hoped that Brittany had been able to calm Quinn down and comfort her while I wasn’t available. 


	3. Brittany

I felt my heart breaking at the sight of Quinn shoved against the sink with Finn between her legs… Doing was he was doing. God, I couldn’t even think about the word. I was petrified right behind Santana, rage and worry bubbling inside of me, but my legs wouldn’t move no matter how hard I wanted to walk towards Finn and push him away from her. When I saw Santana walking towards him, I felt a wave of relief inside my chest, but the rage and worry wouldn’t go away. I wanted to scream at him, to punch him, to kick him, to make him suffer as a pay back for everything Quinn had gone through because of him, but since Santana was on it my top priority was Quinn.

I approached her and took the anti-stress ball—balloon?—out of her mouth. I looked at it and realized that it was one of those medium sized balls filled with orbeez and liquid glue that I had done with Kurt some weeks before for everyone, and to calm Rachel down a bit since Nationals was getting closer and she was getting so nervous that it was upsetting everyone. I pouted because I hadn’t done them so that they would be used for what Finn had used his. 

“Oh baby…” I murmured as I tried to undo the knot of the jacket that was keeping her hands together, but I couldn’t. I frowned because I didn’t know that jackets could tie something so firmly and strongly, but then again, I may or may had not tied jackets to traffic posts during Freshman year because Coach wanted to see how far we would go to leave our mark. I was proud of that tie. After three attempts, I finally loosened it and fred her. Seconds later she was hugging me as she cried her eyes out, not literally of course. “Let’s get you dressed, okay sweetheart?” I asked and she nodded against my neck. 

“Britt take her to the choir room or something but  **take her away from here** ,” Santana said and I nodded, taking Quinn’s clothes from the floor even if the dress she was wearing before was completely torn. While she was putting on her underwear, I took off my sweater and gave it to her. She gladly took it and put it on in a matter of seconds. I gently placed one of my arms behind her back and the other below her legs and lifted her carefully. Quinn cuddled up closer and I took her away from there, and as Santana said, I carried her to the choir room as I listened to her enraged screams from the distance.

I opened the choir room door with my hips and closed it with my feet, entered and left Quinn on my usual chair before kneeling in front of her. She was holding to the sweater as if her life depended on it, crying softly and silently, so I caressed her legs because that worked for me when Santana or Quinn wanted to relax me without being lewd when I was feeling down.

“I… Can I sit on your lap?” Quinn asked in a tiny and soft voice that broke my heart. I wanted to hug her, to caress her, to hold her close to me, to protect her but I didn’t know if she wanted to be touched so that’s why I left her on the chair. I nodded and got up while she did the same. I sat on the chair and she immediately sat on my lap, her forehead pressed against my right temple and her arms around my neck. I pouted.

“Baby, what happened?” I murmured as I sneaked one of my hands underneath my sweater so that my hand was directly touching her skin. With my fingertips I drew soft and slow patterns without sense on her back as I waited for her to calm down and for her response. As I was trying to comfort her, I noticed why people tended to mistake me for an Omega while I was taking my suppressants. I was the softest of the three, the most sensitive, the one that would stay behind to comfort the others in case that it was needed while Santana and Quinn would just go and make someone suffer if one of us was hurt and the ones that acted and talked like Alphas. But it was okay because me being the softest didn’t mean that I wasn’t able to make Finn pay for what he had done.

“I am not on my suppressants… I haven’t been since my parents kicked me out two months ago when you came home to take me to our date and they… Put two and two together and discovered that the mix of scents from my mating bites were yours,” Quinn said slowly, as if remembering that night was hurting her too. I remembered it. How her parents were so mad and pissed at her for something she didn’t truly chose. The tears on Quinn’s cheeks when they told her to get her things and never come back. How lost she had been when she found herself homeless. I nodded absently through my thoughts.

“I don’t know why I thought that I was taking my pills, maybe because I was always seeing your suppressant’s bottle or because I didn’t have a heat last month… The thing is, I had been taking those pills since the party in which… You two became my mates, so the heat was able to knock me off to my feet quicker than ever. I guess that the heat triggered Finn’s rut and he came to the bathroom and just went feral. I tried to stop him, Britt… But between his gianantic frame and my heat, I couldn’t push him away. I’m sorry,” I shook my head, because she didn’t have to apologise for something she wasn’t guilty for. It was as if Santana said she was sorry for being a smoking hot Alpha Latina! She didn’t choose to be one, it wasn’t her fault.

“No, no baby… Don’t say sorry. ‘s not your fault, mkay? When we were asking you that if your heat had arrived, it was because we could smell it, feel it, sense it… We were horny just because of the smell. And I say we because I know Santana and I know that she was too. It’s normal that you thought that you were taking your pills. And you know why?” Quinn was smiling, a teeny tiny smile but still a smile, when she shook her head at my question. Mentioning how hot and how horny she made us be was always something that never failed to make her smile. “Because you’ve been focused on your assignments, college letter, going back and forth between my house and Santana’s, dealt with bullying and gone through tons of Glee and Cheerios practice, so it’s normal that you had your head in the clouds and didn’t notice that… Just… It isn’t your fault.” I said as convincingly as I could, nodding at my own words. 

Quinn pressed a sweet and loving kiss to my cheek and I smiled, feeling my rage and worry washing away. “Thanks, Britt… I—God, how should I say this?” She asked to herself and I frowned, not understanding what she was talking about. “I… I still am on my heat?” Quinn said sheepishly with a slightly bigger smile. “And I just want you… And Santana even after what has happened. I suppose it is my Omega instinct but I want you two, and I was wondering if we could cuddle once we get to your house, please? Nesting is something that I always did when I was going through a heat and it kind of worked so I guess that if I cuddle and what not with you it will work too. Besides you two are on your pills even if you got aroused, and I really don’t want to have… Umm… sex, for—” Before she could continue talking I kissed her softly, because that was the only way to stop her when she started to ramble. 

“Of course! I’ll tell Santana when she gets back, but shouldn’t you get checked? Y’know, just in case?” It was in moments like that that I regretted not studying about Omegas with Santana when she asked me if I wanted to and I shot her offer down because there were many books and even more words and that only confused me even more.

“Technically? Yes. Do I want to? No. Do I need to? Not really.” I shook my head almost like when a mosquito lands on a dog’s nose, what made her laugh. I tended to do that when I was confused or didn’t understand something, but I didn’t get why she was laughing. “Besides the scare, I’m okay. Sore at some areas of my body… But okay. We Omegas can’t get pregnant if it’s not because of our Alpha. Finn is obviously not my Alpha so I’m safe… I should go in case this leaves a mental or emotional trauma but now that I’m here, with you… I feel okay. As okay as one can be after that anyway,” Quinn explained as she nuzzled closer. She was almost like Lord Tubbington when he was a kitten, but without the hair all over her body… And of course because she was taller and bigger, and she was a person. 

“O-Oh… Okay, I get it,” I mumbled, kind of getting it but at the same time not. I thought that it would be wiser if I just comforted her, nuzzled closer with her, because I wasn’t very good with words either way. Some minutes after that, a policeman came in and asked to speak with her. And so I was left alone in the choir room for very long, I didn’t know for how long but I did know that it was a long of time because the bell rang and all, until she came back.

“Hey, Britt… Tell me how, you know,  **_you_ ** discovered that you not only wanted to be Santana’s mate but mine as well,” Quinn said as she entered the choir room with a small smile on her face. Before I could get up she sat on my lap once more and hid her face on the crook of my neck. Her breath was hot against my skin, and I gulped.

“I don’t really know… San and I always joked around with the idea of turning the Unholy Trinity into a threesome. An actual threesome. And I wasn’t opposed to that idea, neither was she because we both found, and find you, amazingly hot and interesting. The thing is that you were very, how did Santana call it? Prude? So we were sure that you wouldn’t want to join us,” I said as I thought about the conversations with Santana in hushed whispers inside the janitor’s closet about how we could convince Quinn to join the fun.

“Santana’s mexican third eye is never wrong, after all,” Quinn whispered, and how right she was.

“The thing is, we were already mated before Puck’s party... Not only because of the bites but because we had had sex too, so we didn’t really think that this would happen. But when you went into heat, we both reacted and went crazy. When Finn tried to make you his mate we went even more nuts, we both wanted you. It was pure need, it hurt to not have you around, close to us because you had triggered our ruts since we didn’t take our suppressants at that time either. I was confused and didn’t know what was going on but then San explained everything as she took Finn away from you and threatened to cut everyone’s ping pong balls off if they came closer to you… And the rest is history!” I narrated as I looked at her bite marks on her neck, smiling at the memories that came to me. I remembered how Santana went a little too far and bit a little too much and way too carelessly while I tried to be careful. 

I brought a hand to my own neck as well, touching the two marks there. Both of them were done possessively, but with tons of love behind the feeling. I smiled as I noticed for the hundredth time how similar Quinn and Santana were.

“Now you tell me how is it possible that you fooled your stupid parents to believe that you were marked by two handsome, wealthy and Christian Alphas when they know Santana’s and I’s scent,” I said as I wiggled my eyebrows. It was something that she had never told us, and I was curious.

“It is actually very simple… I told them that I had broken up with Finn because he didn’t meet my standards and then I said that I had found not one, but two mates in that party. And that they happened to be everything that they wanted for me. Their desire to keep a good and innocent façade for everyone to see fooled them,” She told me with a smirk, as she moved closer. She grasped my chin with two fingers and made me look at her so that she could kiss me. The kiss was sweet, soft even, but when her lip licked my lower lip I knew that I had to stop it because she had just gone through something very shocking, because we were at the coir room and we could be easily found, and because Santana wouldn’t like to miss the fun.

“Are you really okay?” I asked with a little pout so that she could see that I was worried for her.

“I could be worse,” She simply replied and she snuggled closer.

“Hold up,  _ no me gusta,  _ I want in too,” Santana’s voice made me look away from Quinn, and the first thing I noticed were Santana's dark, deep, fond eyes, looking at us with an amazing amount of love. The next thing I noticed were her bloody and bruised knuckles.

“C’mere,” Quinn said as she pulled away from me a bit, and I knew that she would sit on my lap too because Santana never missed the opportunity to do that because she loved to do it, but I was mistaken because Quinn got up and sat on Santana’s lap when she sat down in the chair next to where we were. “Please tell me that there won’t be a police officer coming in and saying that you are under arrest,” Quinn begged as she positioned herself just like she was with me. Her hands around Santana’s neck and forehead against her neck.

“Don’t worry sweet cheeks, I’m all clean…” Santana replied as she looked at her, then at me. She winked at me before she ran her fingers through Quinn’s hair. “Did I miss much?” She asked at nobody in particular.

“Nothing much, there’s going to be a sleepover later at my house though. Just the three of us, my bed and a marathon of movies while we cuddle up with Quinn because we’re much better than nesting.” I proudly said, and Santana nodded with a smile.

“Count me in.” Santana said, and we fell in a comfortable silence after that until Sue came in and let us go home with the promise of making us run suicides the day Quinn’s heat was gone. And that was cool because that meant that we had a week free from school in which we could consent and take care of her and treat her like the queen unicorn she was.


End file.
